Batpaw (TC)
Batpaw is a very handsome, black and gold mottled tortoiseshell tom with pale, solemn, golden green eyes and thick, soft fur that is particularly thick around his neck. There are soft, tufts of fur on his ears tips.Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 He has a slender head.Revealed at the Abandoned Twoleg Nest, August 18th, 2011 History :Batkit is born to Snowblossom and Bramblestrike of ThunderClan. He is the only tom of his litter, and is the first to be born. :Batkit is a very curious little cat, he watches others play with interest, and seldom talks. :He doesn't develop a very close bond with his father, but he is okay with it because he has Eveningkit, Goldenkit, and Snowblossom. :A mere few days after his birth, the news is delivered to him that his mother had been killed. Batkit doesn't really understand this, but afterwards, he realizes with cold horror that his mother was not coming back for him. He grows distant, and doesn't talk to Goldenkit and Eveningkit about it much. Soon after, he is standing in front of the nursery when he sees that a few cats were gathered around Bramblestrike, who was coughing up blood. Batkit freezes, and watches with slowly growing terror as Bramblestrike cuts his own throat open, and begins retching and coughing on the ground. Bramblestrike's eyes grow blank. Batkit is frozen to the ground, his face expressionless, his eyes bigger than full moons. :He watches through the whole thing, until Bramblestrike is nearly dead. Feeling cold, and sick, he steps back into the nursery. He doesn't want to talk to anybody about what he had just seen, so he curls up in the corner of the nursery, away from Snowblossom's nest. Her scent still lingered. :After a few minutes, Applefall, a generous and warm hearted queen, calls over to him. He doesn't say anything, but flicks his tail to indicate that he had heard her. She talks in a consoling voice, and tells him he could sleep in her nest if he wanted to. Batkit wants to think that he doesn't feel like it, but he did. He was tired, he still felt sick, his blood felt like ice, and his heart was utterly broken. He pads rather slowly to Applefall's nest, and curls up beside her, snuggling into her warm fur. Feeling the touch of Applefall reminded him achingly of Snowblossom, and silent tears spill down his cheeks. Applefall begins to purr, in order to comfort him, and she begins to lap at his fur. He is soothed a bit, and is able to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. :A few days later, Batkit learns that Bramblestrike was going to be okay. He doesn't really understand that his father had tried to commit suicide out of grief for Snowblossom's death, and is just glad that he was alive. Batkit talks to Bramblestrike, which is really for the first time. Bramblestrike acts fatherly towards Batkit, and Batkit tells him he loves him before returning to the nursery. Bramblestrike is left rather surprised as he watches Batkit run into the nursery. :Later that afternoon, Eveningkit makes fun of Pineshadow's cloudy, blind eyes. Batkit sternly tells her how rude she was being, and that their own sister Goldenkit was blind as well. Morningkit matter-of-factly points out that Goldenkit's eyes weren't nearly as ugly as Pineshadow's. Batkit apologizes to Pineshadow, but the warrior didn't mind for his mate had leaned over and assured him that he should know his eyes were beautiful. Eveningkit is grossed out by this, but Batkit thinks it's sweet. :Lionstar, the leader of ThunderClan, apprentices Batkit and his siblings. He gets the name Batpaw, and receives Raingaze for a mentor. :He befriends his cousin Mousepaw, often attending training sessions with her and sharing tongues after meals. :One afternoon while hunting near the Abandoned Twoleg Nest, Batpaw hears someone calling his name. He pauses and looks up. He sees a flash of silver up ahead through the trees, and recognizes the scent of Silverpaw, an apprentice who had been abandoned at birth by her mother, and found by a ThunderClan patrol. Silverpaw had been raised in the Clan, and Batpaw had been familiar with her as kits, but had not known her very well. He walks over to her and sits down, greeting her. He comments that he often finds her scent here, and she tells him that she liked to come there and think. She also reveals that this had been the spot where her mother had left her. Batpaw is silent for a moment, thinking as he looks up into the trees. He suddenly speaks up, and asks if she often thought of her mother. Silverpaw comments that she sometimes did, but she was half glad that her mother abandoned her. If she hadn't, she would have never found out that she was a true ThunderClan cat at heart. Batpaw reassures her that while her mother probably had good reason for leaving her, his own had not. He had learned the real truth of his mother's death a few weeks previously, and was not proud of her for it. Curious, Silverpaw asks what had happened to Snowblossom, but quickly added that he didn't have to tell her if he didn't want to. As Batpaw meets her eyes he suddenly feels as if he wants to tell her everything. He plunges into the story of how Snowblossom had felt insecure about Bramblestrike's feelings for her. She had fallen for Blackblood, a rather mysterious SkyClan warrior. The first gathering afterwards, Snowblossom's mother, Iceshine, sees her and Blackblood together. Blackblood murmurs something inaudible to Snowblossom, and it somehow releases a demon that had been inside her. Snowblossom attacks Iceshine, and Timbercloud, wanting to defend her, snaps her spine and kills her. Batpaw finishes the story with sadness in his eyes. Skypaw tells him how sorry she is, and Batpaw hurriedly tells her that it was alright, and he wasn't fishing for sympathy. Family Members Father: :Bramblestrike:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living Mother: :Snowblossom:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Sisters: :Goldenpaw:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living :Eveningpaw:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living Grandfathers: :Oakflame:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living :Lionstar:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living Grandmothers: :Snowfrost:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living :Iceshine:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living Great Grandfathers: :Thistleflame:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Sasuke:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living Great Grandmothers: :Snowstorm:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Sun:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living Uncles: :Stoneflame:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living :Whitefire:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living Aunts: :Silverfern:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living :Amberdawn:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living Cousins: :Owlpaw:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living :Swiftpaw:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living :Sweetkit:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Boulderpaw:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living :Lilackit:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Fernpaw:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living References and Citations th, 2011 Living Category:Character Category:Tom Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Cats without Images Category:Living Characters Category:Apprentice